Our Love Will Last Forever
by itachi.drinks
Summary: A series of oneshots devoted to my favorite ships. Crossover ships between Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, and SNK. ;) CHAPTER FOUR IS EXTRA SPECIAL! MUCH LONGER THAN THE OTHERS AND MUCH BETTER!
1. Bring Me To Life

_Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter One: Bring Me To Life_

Gai remembered it like it was yesterday. Closing his mismatched ghoul and human eyes, he reminisced about the times he and Hide-kun had spent together. Love like their's was a privilege; it was pure and unconditional, the kind you found only once in a lifetime or in a movie. But it had all shattered right before his very eyes (the mismatched ghoul and human eyes because he's a half ghoul lol see what I did there?).

The moment that the enemy ghouls had thrust their kagune into Hide's frail body was the moment Gai lost everything. Or so he thought. In the end, he just wasn't strong enough to protect the one he loved most. So he did the only thing he could.

Gai scooped up Hide's petite body bleeding out with the hope of the future love they would have possessed. Gai's heart raced and thumped deep in his heavy chest as he numbly scurried towards the hospital. He couldn't feel his feet—he could only feel their love fleeting just beyond his grasp.

"Hang in there. Hide-kun," he whispered to the comatose child who was also his lover.

Once he arrived to the hospital, Dr. Doofinshmertz diagnosed him as a person in a coma. Gai was devastated. You could see the pain in his eyes. This was his demise.

—

Gai arrived at hospital room B407 just as the sun rose over Tokyo. He held a bouquet of lilies firmly in his grasp (just like he once held Hide's love). Gai sneaked into the room silently and a bittersweet smile graced his features as his eyes lay upon the seemingly sleeping boy. Good thing he wasn't dead and was in fact sleeping.

Gai admired his physique despite his condition, how jaw-line was prominent and hot. It brought him great dismay to see the boy drained of all the joy that once radiated from his features.

Gai knelt at his bedside and ever so gentle caressed his his fingers over Hide's velvety, alabaster cheek. "Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me." Tears leaked from his eyelids and he shuddered, trying to maintain his status as cool seme. But it was too much and the tears overflowed. They were a river in which he only wanted Hide to swim in, if it would wake him.

His tears splashed and pooled on Hide's gentle cheek and his eyes fluttered open. "G-Gai-senpai?" he whimpered, reaching a hand out, but he was too weak and it fell onto his chest. But Gai caught it.

"I'm here, Hide. I'll always be here to wake you up inside and save you from the nothing you've become."

"I love you Gai-senpai." Hide whispered.

"I love you too Hide-kun." Gai smiled.

They walked out into the daylight of their love.


	2. Don't You Forget About Me

_Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter Two: Don't You Forget About Me_

It was a lovely day outside. The birds were singing and Shino Amberambu was lying in his bed, the silken sheets tied around his body like a prison beckoning form him to stay. He listened. His head was throbbing and his nose oozed liquids. Yet he still looked really hot by Kurenai's standards.

She sat at his bedside, stroking his luscious hair. She sighed in admiration at his hotness because she loved him and he loved her and that was all he could ask for.

Shino stirred in his slumber from her genteel caress. His fluttered open and he whispered huskily, "K-K-Kurenai sense?"

"Yes, it's me Shino. I heard you were ill and i had to come see about you and I couldn't go on with my day if you weren't okay. Hinata and Kiba will take care of the enemy ninja." Kurenai verbalized.

Shino smiled gentle at her kindness. He was flattered that someone cared so much about him. AS he gazed at her womanesque features he knew that he was too far gone. He'd tried to stop it earlier, but she wouldn't forget about him.

—

"B-but Shino! Don't you love me? I can't go on like this." Kurenai sobbed. Shino cupped her cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"I do Kurenai but sometimes you have let good things die."

Kurenai's eyes glazed over. "But Shino w/o you I will die."

Shino's glasses flashed animeily. "It's for the best. Don't You forget about me."

He walked away, a single tear sliding down her face, as he listened to her sobs.

—

"Kurensi sensei, i cannot believe your really here." The dark-haired bug user was very surprised. She smiled at his bakaness.

She whispered, "I told you, all those days ago, that I would never forget about you, Shino-kun."

They kissed and walked out into the daylight of their love.


	3. The Only Exception

_Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter 3: The Only Execption_

It was a spring morn and the moon was rising over the love birds heads. The two sat toghtr on a hill. Their fingers were interlocking. They gazes into each others gentle eyes. Moments like this were the best ones. So simple and pure.

It would of been perfect if only Bertholdt wasn't contemplating his tian abilities and watt they entailed. His lover, chouji-kun was obvious to this ability.

"Chougi-kun i-i-i have something to tell you." Bert studdered. Chougi looked from his chip bag for a moment (omg a feet).

"Bert you seem stressed, what wrong?" Chougi expressed. He offered hims chip, lovingly to make him happy.

Bert hold waved his hand turning town the sweet ofeered. His sweat pooled down his olive oil skin, the skin that chouji loved so.

"Well I ant to to know that I never meant to hurt you by lying but I wa afraid you would never love me if you knew the turht."

"What are you talking about bertty boy." Chougi intoned.

"IM THE COLLOSIAL TITAN!" He whispered. Horror stuck choiji feaures. Bethold started crying loudly like a child who lost his mother in cosco!

Chouji started laughing and looked up consfused.

"What are you laughing at bitch!?" He asked sweetly.

"Im luhging at you sweetie, I knew all this time. But I never cared beavuse your the ONLUY exception." Chougi reply laughing in the morning mon light.

"Now babe lets go back to the hotel." He said wiggling his eye brows. "My appetite isn't the only thing thats collosail."

The got up and headed to the holel. "Yeaha nd my titan form isn't the only thing that is colossal."

They walked into the daylight of their love.


	4. Human

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to our wonderful first reviewer "wea". You are the beacon of light when I am submerged in dark depths of writers block. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **This is a special long chapter in celebration of the two main characters of Tokyo Ghoul and Naruto getting together (finally lol it's about time). Please enjoy, as I've pulled out all the stops for this one. 3**

 _Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter Four: Human_

Naruto had known from the start. Kaneki Ken, his best childhood friend, had somehow become a Tokyo ghoul.

In all honesty, it did put a dent in their plans: Naruto was going to become a special class Ninja of the CCG and Kaneki would do something with books or whatever. They would have been fine though, because they would have had each other.

Now they had nothing.

Naruto had pretended that he knew nothing. He wasn't sure how Kaneki would react if he did know—obviously he had only just become a ghoul. Naruto, for all of his bravado about becoming a special class Ninja, knew little to nothing about how ghouls actually functioned. They had kagune, he knew that, and there were, like, four types of those. But when it came down to it, he didn't know anything else.

As a result, he had no idea what Kaneki would do if Naruto told him that he knew. So it became a secret, a hard-to-keep one since Naruto himself was such a loudmouth, but a secret nonetheless. This was the one time he couldn't be reckless, because he had seen what those ghouls could do to people. He'd lost his parents to them.

Naruto decided to keep treating Kaneki the same as he always had. They still went out to lunch, though Kaneki hardly ever ate. He seemed to readapt to human food after a while, or maybe he was just better at disguising his disgust. He always used the bathroom right after. Naruto remembered that he had read somewhere that ghouls couldn't digest human food at all.

 _It must be hard,_ Naruto sympathized, eyeing the hardly-touched burger across from him as Kaneki took his time in the public restroom at Big Girl. He decided he would save Kaneki the trouble and eat it himself. Apologizing for being selfish was easier for him than watching his best friend suffer at the hands of Big Girl's cuisine, especially when he knew it wouldn't actually be a problem anyway.

Weeks passed, and, for the first time since his mother's death, Kaneki grew more distant. Naruto let it happen. Kaneki needed space after all of this. Besides, they still saw each other on weekends and they still emailed each other daily. Kaneki got a job at some coffee shop called "Anteiku" and Naruto began working towards his CCG dream. Quitting would make Kaneki suspicious. As it turned out, joining the CCG as a Ninja was a great way to keep Kaneki out of trouble. Naruto was able to watch the CCG's movement and discreetly warn Kaneki against any dangerous action. The good thing was, Kaneki was a low-key ghoul who didn't attack people, from what Naruto could gather, and had yet to delve too deep into the ghoul hierarchy that seemed to be secretly constructed within each Ward.

Naruto had been recently promoted to Rank 2 Ninja when he was assigned to the 20th Ward with Jiraiya. He was in the same Ward as Suzuya Juuzou and Uchiha Sasuke, the latter he absolutely despised. Sasuke was always a step ahead of him, naturally gifted as a Ninja unlike Naruto himself. He didn't work as hard or study as hard as Naruto, because everything came naturally, and he loved to rub it in Naruto's face.

Suzuya was nice enough, but Naruto didn't know him all that well. He just knew that Suzuya liked sweets, dressed strangely and had really interesting stitches decorating his body. Naruto wanted Suzuya to teach him how to do it, and, despite Jiraiya's warnings against it, had tried threading the needle through his skin. He discovered he did not like Body Stitch at all.

While assigned to the 20th Ward, Naruto went on several anti-ghoul missions with Jiraiya. Sometimes, Sasuke would comment about ghouls being trash and how every single one deserved to die, and Naruto would nearly slip up and expose Kaneki to the CCG. He managed to control his impulses, surprisingly, though the other Ninja in the 20th Ward easily picked up on his suspicious behavior. Sasuke especially liked to pick on him. Naruto was hardly discreet about anything ever, so it was obvious to everyone that he was hiding something.

"Something on your mind, Naruto?" Jiraiya would ask whenever Naruto was quiet for too long, thinking too much about Kaneki and keeping his mouth shut so as not to expose him. Naruto would loudly deny this and suggest they go out to ramen for dinner. Jiraiya would ignore it and treat his subordinate, because Naruto would probably come to him if he had an actual problem.

Sasuke wasn't so lenient. He harassed Naruto day and night about his secret. To him, it was just something else to bother him with. Sasuke didn't actually care. "Have you been watching anime porn?" He would taunt. "I bet that's what it is. Or maybe you saw one of the female Ninja naked and are sworn to secrecy by Jiraiya? I wouldn't be surprised if that perverted hermit got you wrapped up in one of his peeping schemes." But Naruto refused to bite. If there was ever something important enough to beat Naruto into silence, it was the weight of the secret he carried.

Shinohara asked him about it once. He said that he and Suzuya were worried for him, but Naruto knew he was just adding the other boy's name to be kind; Suzuya didn't care about Naruto one way or the other. If his body was found in a sewer, missing pieces scavenged by passing ghouls, Suzuya wouldn't even blink. But it was kind of Shinohara to add his name, so Naruto ignored it. He told the special class Ninja that he was fine and that he didn't need to worry.

So Naruto carried this secret alone. He couldn't tell Kaneki because, even though Kaneki probably wouldn't kill him, it would still probably upset him. He couldn't tell anyone in the CCG because, obviously, they would send an attack squad right away. He was alone, just like Kaneki, and he hated it.

Naruto hated how lonely he was and how lonely he had left Kaneki. It wasn't anyone's fault, but Naruto still wanted to place blame. Maybe he could take his anger out on that doctor who had thrown Kaneki into this hell, or maybe he could take it out on any ghoul he ever met, telling himself it was _their_ organs in Kaneki's body, _their_ kagune that ripped through Kaneki's flesh and left him in need of a new shirt. Naruto blamed everyone, but no one at the same time, because blame had never gotten him anywhere.

Sasuke liked to place blame. He blamed his brother for his family's deaths. He blamed his mentor, Orochimaru, for his weaknesses. He blamed Suzuya for looking like a girl and he blamed Naruto for keeping a secret. He called himself an avenger but really he was just a complainer.

It was when he was assigned to the 20th Ward that it happened. Aogiri Tree attacked the 11th Ward and the entire CCG flooded in to save the day. Naruto hadn't heard from Kaneki in several days and it was beginning to worry him. Something told him that Kaneki was in trouble, despite not being associated with Aogiri at all.

Naruto and Jiraiya moved in together, taking out ghouls with their chakra and Quinque combination. Sasuke and Orochimaru disappeared after entering the base and Suzuya went off on his own after blowing up Marude's motorcycle (something Naruto found extremely funny). Naruto saw him, a flash of white hair and pulsating red kagune.

Kaneki was too busy escaping to notice him. He ran faster than Naruto thought possible and took out CCG Ninja blindly if they stood in his way. Shinohara had dubbed him the Eye-Patch Ghoul. Naruto couldn't help but laugh grimly. The name didn't suit Kaneki at all.

Unfortunately, it became a common name around the CCG. Kaneki grew in popularity as well as power. Soon, he was listed as a significantly dangerous ghoul, SS ranked by the higher-ups. Naruto watched on despairingly—how could he be such an insignificant piece of Kaneki's life?

He continued to do what he could to deter the CCG without seeming too suspicious. He even got a friend from college to suggest some false information to an investigator under the excuse that no one would believe him if he spoke up. Besides, they would believe Sakura. She was convincing when she wanted to be.

In the end, it just wasn't enough. Naruto came to realize that he couldn't stop the whole CCG from investigating the Eye-Patch Ghoul, especially after they connected him to the half-kakuja "Centipede." He was too dangerous to be left alone anymore.

"What are you doing, Kaneki?" Naruto breathed, the news channel displaying a blurry image of a ghoul writhing in the streets. It wasn't Kaneki, but it was one of his victims. He was cannibalizing both of his species now. He ate humans and ghouls, and Naruto was afraid that maybe he wasn't thinking clearly anymore. "At least answer your phone."

Naruto was afraid of Kaneki, but at the same time he was bleeding compassion for his friend. He was terrified that Kaneki would find him one day and be too hungry or too far gone to recognize him, that he would eat him and Naruto would be too hesitant to kill his best friend just to save himself. Simultaneously, Naruto wanted to see Kaneki desperately. His need to find him, hug him, tell him it was fine because they would have each other was so intense that it brought Naruto physical pain. He hardly slept well anymore and people were starting to notice his deteriorating mood. Even Sasuke wasn't being as big of a prick anymore.

It was hard not to laugh when he was handed his Testament. Jiraiya asked him what was wrong, the only words that ever seemed to come out of his mouth those days. Naruto couldn't express his distress at having to write this letter. Just holding it made his stomach churn and his brain melt. He felt so insignificant, holding the same professional paper that everyone else had in their hands. He was just another name on the list, another person to give a paper to in case he didn't return from the fight with the One-Eyed Owl. Another person who would be given a funeral and a few tears until he was forgotten forever. What happened to becoming a special class Ninja? What happened to every year, every day, every second of his future? It vanished within the folds of this paper. "It's funny that they think I'll even need one of these," Naruto laughed. "Don't they know who I am? Uzumaki Naruto, future special-class Ninja, wouldn't die because of some stupid hybrid freak of nature decided to kill him."

And it ended up being true. Naruto wasn't assigned to fight the Owl. He stood in a blockade with Jiraiya, whining about not being able to get into the real action but not actually caring whether he did or not.

Because today they were attacking Anteiku.

Kaneki worked there before whatever had transpired that night in the 11th Ward. Undoubtedly, he would return to save his new family. That was just the kind of person he was, and Naruto knew that nothing could change that.

Unfortunately, Kaneki wasn't as discreet as Naruto would have appreciated. He came at their blockade head on. Jiraiya, being a special class Ninja, stepped up to fight, calling Naruto over on stand-by. By name.

Kaneki saw him. Naruto watched him freeze up in front of Jiraiya's Quinque, staring not at the weapon but at the Ninja who approached slowly from the blockade.

It happened in an instant, as everything always does. Jiraiya aimed an attack at Kaneki only to have it deflected by Naruto. Jiraiya tried to push him out of the way but Kaneki seemed to understand what was happening. He grabbed Naruto and fled the scene, disappearing behind buildings and diving beneath the ground into the sewer system. Soon they were far from any action and all Naruto could hear was his blood roaring in his ears.

Kaneki wasn't faring too well. Naruto hadn't noticed before, but he was bleeding heavily from a wound that wouldn't close. Naruto recognized the marks of Sasuke's Quinque. Kaneki smashed his own head against the sewer wall in a tantrum Naruto couldn't find the cause of. He muttered under his breath, eyes wild. He was still in his kakuja form, still thrashing his centipede-like kagune around. Naruto wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"He's not really there," Naruto heard Kaneki mutter to himself. "If he was there then he would find out, and if he found out then. . .!" Kaneki smashed his head against the wall again. Naruto finally found the words to speak up.

"Oi, Bakaneki, I knew the whole time! Let's wrap this up already and go home. I'm exhausted and I could really go for some ramen right now."

Kaneki's head swiveled in his direction, his kagune going limp. "But—if you're here, then. . . The CCG—you betrayed them!"

Naruto shrugged. "I was never in it to be a Ninja in the first place." He grinned toothily. "I only ever joined because I knew I could keep tabs on you." Of course, he had originally wanted to be a Ninja—becoming a special class Ninja was Naruto Uzumaki's _dream_ —but some things, some _people_ , were more important than one's dreams. "I'll just go into hiding or something. You did it, how hard could it be?"

Kaneki's kakuja mask slowly deteriorated, and Naruto noticed that he was crying.

"Don't cry, Kaneki. It's over, let's just go home. We can get this over with and no one else has to get hurt."

Kaneki shook his head vigorously. "I can't, I have to—to get the manager, and everyone—I have to save everyone!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kaneki. "Then promise me you'll come back?" He asked, leaning in. Kaneki leaned in also. Their kiss was an eternity in a second, a moment that Naruto would continue to live in for the rest of his life. He hoped Kaneki felt the same.

"I promise," Kaneki agreed, before taking off again. Naruto stared after him grimly, wishing he'd put more thought into that Testament.

Naruto didn't see Kaneki again. Arima won some award, but Naruto wasn't paying attention. The CCG saw his actions as a mistake on the field, nothing but an accident. He was the victim of ghoul kidnap. That ghoul had been taken care of.

"Something on your mind, Naruto?" Jiraiya would ask.

"No," Naruto would say. "Let's just get some ramen."

He made sure to leave an empty seat next to him at the bar.


	5. Wrecking Ball

_Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter Five: Wrecking Ball_

The sakura petals drifted past Akira's face symbolically as she confronted Jean for the first time since their dramatic scowled meanly at his dumb horse face bc he beorek her heart.

"You wrecked me" she complained about her broken soul, the blood from her heart became tears in her eye.

Jean walks up to her and wipe the tears from her check. He cleans the ashes of their broken love off of the ground.

~FLASHBACK~

"Jena what are you foing?" Akira scemedde. This cpuoljdnt be happening she loved him so much and he also love her back so why did ye have to come in like a wrecking ball in her dreams and try to ruing them? SHE Started crying depressedly because her boyfriend was trynaa ruin her life jutdst bc he didn't want her to die bc of a tokyo ghoul.

"Jean this is my only job its all i have left of my otou-san! He died bcAmon was weak and htats why i hate him the moset.! SO dont worry i could never die because im smart and gorgeous and also that doesn't happen in my character arc."

"Thats stupdi Akira-chan!" Jean ejaculated loudly with tears in his wild I's. Akira rolled her eyes.

"No its not i do what i want bc im independent and also its in character!" (You all were mad atme for beng out of character so here you frisking go gdi!.) Akira whispered loudly and harshly in a soft and cold demeanor with her icy eyes.

"WTF Akira that doesn't make cents"

"Ye it dos you just dont het me!" She screamed angrily with fir in her nose.

"Well if you dont quict the CCG then I will quit our love!" Jean announced

"I know you alread said that"

` "Bu it got cut from out of the flashnack"!

"Jean what""

"ITS OVER A-CRY-A!"

~AND SO IS THIS FLASHBACK~

"Jean what art thou doing here" Akira asked, falling into her habit of shakespearean speech that she does whenever she's shocked and also in love (its a headcanon you dont like it then why uyou read this farr).

"Im her because ily and out love is strong enough that it can break any boundry and idgaf if your part of the CCG bc IM JOINING TOO JUST FOR YOU BABE"

So they got back together.

They walked out into the daylight of there love.


	6. Young Love

_Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter Six: Young Love_

It was real. It was good. It was young love. Touka was glad she'd asked Hinami out on this date. After all, she had admired the young girl for several years now. Ever since her mom died, Touka was the only one who could replace the emptiness left in Hinams heart.

Touka held a rose in her sweaty palms. She was so nervous, twisting the thorny stem in her fingers. She knuckled on Hinami's door, finagly mustarding up the courage to. Take the first step into their relationship—or the first step into their love.

"Hinami-cahn," Touka breathed as she waited anxiously for the door to open. "I love you so much. Please dont keep me waiting."

Suddenly out of no where the door opened with a smirking Hinami standing just behind. She wore a cute sundress with three buttons on the chest and red and white flowers on the yellow background. She wore black glossy shoes buckled with silver and six inch high white _Hanes_ socks that she had bought at Wal-Mart on March the fifth of that year. She had a red ribbon tied in her luscious golden brown locks. Her chocolate brown eyes were glazed over with passion and lust.

"You no I can hear you right Touka-chan?" Hinami chuckled, eyes filled with mischief and lust.

TOUCKA flushed a bright red. "Wh-what do you mean i said absolutely no thing stop making stuff up already and lets go."

"Its okay Toeka-chan because I also love you and dont want to keep you awaiting." She smiled sweetly with a lustful undrtone.

Touka smirked back, giving her new lover the rose in her hand but Hinami took it in her mouth instead and they kissed around the thorns. Toukas tongue flicked inside HInamis mouth but she accidentally cut it on the thorns. She dropped the rose and broke the kiss symbiotically.

"Touak chan whats wrong!" Hinami demanded angrily.

"I-Im soory Hina chan I just cut my tongue on the thorns of our love" Touka apologized.

Hinami's scowl evolved into something softer. She laughed sweetly and leaned forward. "Let me see." Touka opened her mouth and showed her the cut on her tongue shyly. Hinami lurched forward and smashed their mouths together, tongues dancing the Macarena around the wet caverns. Hinami's tongue slithered over Touka's softly.

"Does that feel better?" Hinami-senpai asked, feeling dominant.

"Y-yes" Touka whimpered. "Now lets go on our date."

They walked out into the daylight of their love.


	7. Just Give Me A Reason

_Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter Seven: Just Give Me a Reason_

"Neji you thief!" Sakura cried angrily. "You stole my heart!"

"Good." Neji replied, taking her hand.

They walked out into the daylight of their love.


	8. Youth

_Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter Eight: Youth_

Lee sighed dramatically, gazing into the depths of the reflective mirror. It used to be so easy, easy to love him, easy to worship him, easy to treasure him. But then their paths diverged. Lee became an Ninja of the CCG and Ayato turned out to be a Tokyo Ghoul.

Lee had never known the truth about Ayato until that one time when he told him after he ate Lee's parents. Lee forgave him easily. Lee knew that it was better to forgive and forget than hold gruges bc thats what Sasuke in the 20th ward did when his brother killed a bunch of persons.

Also becaues Lee loved Ayato, very mucha nd very youthfully/secretly.

And Ayatp loved him two but there love was forbdied. Because he was a ghoul of Tokyo and Rock Lee was a CCG Rank 1 Ninja who was good at fighting but would never dream of fighting his beloved Ayato.

Their childhood had been bliss.

~FB~

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA AYATO THAT SO YOUTHFUL OF YOU AHAHAH!" Lee guffawed at Ayatos hilarious jest. He was like eight years old yet he was so funny and so in love. Lee reached out to take his hand, his weird ass eyes blinking lovingly with love and childish naivety that assumed everything would be okay. BUT HE WAS WRONG.

Not even one year later, Ayato ate Lee's entire family bc he was kinda peckish. "Why did you leave me alone?" Lee asked, drying his quiet tars as his round eyes gazed into Ayatos sexy ones even tho he was like nine yrs old.

"Because I love you baka," Ayato confessed tsunderaily.

"Thank you," Lee agreed, taking his hand and giving his lover's fingers butterfly kisses. Ayato blush kawaiily. He knew that this was true love in that moment, as Lees three thick eyelashes caressed his arm tongs.

~End of FB~

A smile Graced Lees lips as he recalled those fond memorize. Unfortunatey, now things weren't so easy. He and Ayato were star-crossed lovers, setting fire to their insides for fun. They knew their love could overcome even the rage of the Ninja of the CCG just like that one time when Kaneki and Naruto fell in love even tho Kaneki died but thats not the point the point is love can prevail.

He ran towards Ayato they linked hands and walked out into the daylight of their love.


	9. Puppet

_Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter Nine: Puppet_

Shinohara parted ways with Juuzou for a minute, scampering off to find a stapler in some other room. He encountered Kankuro, the hunky man-beast from the 16th Ward, who must have been visiting for a day or somethign.

Shinohara sighed internally as he passed, winking at the hot CCG Rank 1 Ninja, Kankuro. His sexy cat ears and alluring body paint and large nostrils kept Shinohara up at night even when his wife was right there.

But Kankuro was better than her he was more worthy and steamier. Shinohara felt like he was living a Fifyty Shades of Gray Novel called Fifty shade of Puuppet.

Shinohara had caught Kankuro gazing after him in the office several times before, but nothing had ever transpired of it. At least, not until today.

Shinohara found an empty windowless office room with a desk with a stapler on it. He went to get the stapler when suddenly out of nowhere the door was shut and locked behind him.

"Wha-what?" Shinohara gasped, darkness encasing him.

"Don't you love it when ur my puppet" Kankuro-kun asked Shinohara from the darkness.

"Nani?" Shinohara asked ukeily. Kankuro smiled semeily.

"I'm going to fuck you with my avocado colored puppet penis." He produced a dildo on strings. It was guacamole flavored, shinoraraas favorite flavor. It must have been his avocado puppet dick.

Shinoharu was melting at the sexy words and also the sexy dildo. this is what he ha d secretly always dreamed of. He stripped and so did Kanki-kun.

Kankuro put his avocado taquito inside of Shinohara and shinohara erupted immediately.

They had a good time in the guac room but shinohara had to get back to work and also juuzou needed this stapler probably so he could staple Seidou's fingers together which shninoashara supported bc Takizaawaa was ugly and also a side character.

They re-robed and walked out into the daylight of their love.


	10. Actions Speak Louder

_Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter Ten: Actions Speak Louder_

"Juuzou, are you sure you're fine going home by yourself?" Shinohara called, leaning out of his office.

Juuzou turned around and started walking backwards. He saluted his partner and replied with a smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine! Shikamaru is taking me to get donuts!" He waved and tripped backwards into the elevator as it opened and someone else departed. He hummed loudly to himself as he pressed the Lobby button and the doors closed before him.

Shinohara stared after him with an amused smiled. "Maybe I should have told him that the donut store is closed on Wednesdays."

—

Juuzou got off the elevator and headed for the building's exit, swaying as he hummed. He opened the door to find Shikamaru waiting for him just outside, leaning coolly against the wall. He glared when Juuzou appeared. "You're twenty minutes late," he complained, scowling.

Juuzou shrugged. "Sorry Shika-chan~ I was finishing a report."

Shikamaru tsked. "I bet you didn't even start it."

Juuzou clapped his hands together. "Ahhh~ You caught me!"

"Whatever," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Let's get going; I have work to do."

They made their way to the donut shop only to discover that it was closed. Juuzou was discouraged. He complained loudly about not having any sweets.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned. Glancing around the area, he spotted a vending machine pressed up against the side of the donut shop. "Hey Juuzou, c'mere." He called, pulling out his wallet.

"Ehhh?" Juuzou despaired, drifting after his friend.

"What d'yah want?" Shikamaru asked.

Juuzou's eyes brightened as he spotted the vending machine. "Everything!" He declared.

Shikamaru smacked the back of his head. "I'm not buyin' you everything in this vending machine, Juuzou."

Juuzou's mood was not dampened. "Then how about half of everything!" He bargained.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You're so troublesome." He put a few dollars in the machine and typed in some numbers. A few candy bars fell down and he handed them all to Juuzou, who squealed with delight.

"Thaaaaank you, Shika-chan~"

"Don't call me that! I'm not a girl." Shikamaru retorted.

They walked out into the daylight of their love.


	11. Hands On Me

_Our Love Will Last Forever_

 _Chapter Eleven: Hands on Me_

The moon was shining like a star and sasekes feet hert real bad. Kakash i and he had been walking for many an hour and saskue was ready to res t his akeing bodice. "kasakhi sensei where for art thou going""? Saskue was spending too mcuh time with Akria cjan and it was rubbing off on him because she did the Shakespear thing.

Kakashi should be all like "uh we are going to a res-a-res-a hot spring resort to rest for the night" he sed mystreiusouly. "Gucci" Sasuke-kun replied.

They to the hot spring and Sasuke wanted to soak his difheusting white ass pale feeetet in the hot sothing water with the hot sagging other men and their saggy junk but kakashis was up and at 'em.

"Hot diddle fuk " Sasques balls got excite and he tingly. Then Theyy gaze the stars and Saske think about how hot stars are bc of science and that make him think about houw hot kakahsi is bc of science and the hot spring hot water. Saske looks at Kasksihi large man hand and he thinks aout how much he wish " _thos hands on meeeee"_

The summer so hot but they cross the street to their dreams and encompass their hands inside of one onother like lovers do and then they breathed dramatically.

They walked out into the daylight of their love.


End file.
